Semiconductor light-emitting devices or optical power emitting devices (such as devices that emit ultraviolet (UV) or infrared (IR) optical power), including light emitting diodes, resonant cavity light emitting diodes, vertical cavity laser diodes, and edge emitting lasers are among the most efficient light sources currently available. Due to their compact size and lower power requirements, for example, semiconductor light or optical power emitting devices (referred to herein as LEDs for simplicity) are attractive candidates for light sources, such as camera flashes, for hand-held battery-powered devices, such as cameras and cell phones. They may also be used for torch for video, and for general illumination, such as home, shop, office and studio lighting, theater/stage lighting and architectural lighting. A single LED often provides light that is less bright than a typical light source, and, therefore, arrays of LEDs are often used for such applications.